Malec - City of Bones Healing and First Date
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Magnus goes to the Institute after Alec was infected with Demon poison. He heals him and their relationship begins to ignite. Their first date approaches and Alec is a little nervous, until he realises that being with Magnus makes him happier than he has ever been and thus begins their epic journey...


Magnus strode into the institute. The cool New York air whipping his blue spiked hair into his eyes, his black travelling cloak flaring out behind him. He'd received the message about an hour ago and had dropped everything in a hurry.

 _Warlock Bane, Alexander Lightwood of the New York institute was injected with demon poison earlier today and I myself cannot cure him. Your assistance is required. I have payment and no one else to turn to. I have no time for long explanations and I fear Alec has even less. Please save him, it's the only thing I can do for him now. Hodge Starkweather._

Usually Magnus would ignore a summons from shadowhunters. With their righteousness and superiority but this time was different. Magnus remembered seeing the boy at his party. His black hair and blue eyes. Magnus' favourite combination. He was so unlike the other one. Golden and narcissistic. No. Alexander was different. There was something about him that captured Magnus from the first encounter.

He had spent his nights thinking about him. Alexander. The black and blue. The small laugh that he had spent when revealing they'd put holy water in the tank of the vampires bike. It was a small sound but one that Magnus ached for. He rarely felt that strong sense of longing. It had been a long time. 130 years in fact. But that boy had been broken. Beautiful and broken. And now Alexander was heading the same way.

The elevator groaned as it carried Magnus upwards, he leant against the side and wiggled his fingers, blue sparks flying from the tips. He smiled briefly. Healing a person from a wound was easy. Healing a person from demon toxins was not. It was going to take a lot out of Magnus. But he was willing. The elevator opened and he walked out quickly, spinning around the corners of the institute until he heard a cry of pain. Alexander. He quickened his pace and found the infirmary. He burst through the doors and saw Isabelle Lightwood leaning over a body, a body that was writhing and screaming. She didn't notice Magnus until he was stood beside her.

"Go. He'll be okay."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Magnus."

He looked back at her blankly. "Yes?"

She remained silent, her eyebrows furrowed as she backed out of the room, casting one last look at her dying brother before she shut the door with an audible snap.

Magnus looked down at the boy and flinched. He was covered in sweat and blood. The wound on his shoulder was seeping his red blood and a shining black liquid that appeared to be smoking a little. Magnus pulled off his cloak and pushed up the sleeves of his black studded jacket. He took a deep breath and set about removing the poison from the wound.

He rested his hand over the gouge and chanted softly. He could feel the hot liquid burn his skin as the red sparks emitted from his fingers. The sparks gradually became a stream of red light, pouring into Alexanders blood stream. As it moved around Alecs body inside his veins, pushing the toxins out, Alecs skin began to glow subtly. Magnus smiled as his spell took effect. He gasped and felt light headed as his chant ended and he pulled his hand away. The wound was no longer bleeding; there was just black gloop, like tar, seeping out slowly. Magnus kept his hand hovering over the tar like substance as it flowed out, before it could even seep onto the sheets, it vanished. Magnus smiled as the last of the substance dripped from Alecs shoulder and the wound began to close up, curtesy of all the _iratzes_ that coated his arms and collarbone. Magnus drew up a chair, literally, and sat down. His eyes swimming and his head pounding.

He knew it would be some time before Alec woke up but at least he was healed. Magnus' eyes flicked to the window where he could see the sun setting and night pushing its way in. He sighed and looked back at Alec. Just as he did, Alec eyes fluttered and he sighed slightly, his pale chest rising a little. Magnus stared down at the boy in a way that probably looked quite presumptuous. _Ah well there's no one here and besides, he's gorgeous._ Magnus smiled, taking in the boy. His pale skin, his midnight hair, the toned muscles of his arms, the individual ridges of his 6 – pack stomach. He watched as Alecs lips moved slightly, red and gleaming, shining like Magnus' glitter collection. He smiled and leant forwards, drowsiness overtaking him.

He rested his head on the edge of the bed, his hair lightly brushing Alecs side. He then rested one hand over the partially healed wound on Alecs shoulder and leant the other hand on Alecs perfect stomach. Magnus Bane slowly drifted off into a dream plagued sleep, not knowing that this night would be the first of many nights spent beside Alexander Lightwood.

...

Alec woke to the first rays of the sun piercing through the windows. He felt a sting in his shoulder and a light throb in his head but he seemed otherwise okay. He put a hand out to push himself up but it didn't land on the bed. Instead, he received a handful of hair and a sharp shocked cry. He jerked his hand back and looked up. A vaguely familiar guy leant upwards and stretched. His black hair was tipped with blue, he wore a creased white shirt under a studded leather jacket and his eyes were bright green and catlike. Magnus Bane. Alec felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion and stared at Magnus, who stared back at him with a mirrored expression.

"If you messed up my hair I'm going to _freak out."_ Magnus ran a hand over his head and his blue spikes perked up like someone had done it with hair gel. Magnus smiled and leant forwards, his elbows balancing on the edge of the bed. Alec pushed himself up into a sitting position and was mesmerised. The light hit Magnus and he shone like a disco ball. His skin glittery and bright in the morning sun. His eyes gleamed like wildfires and his smile was enough to make Alecs heart skip several beats. He gulped and looked away, suddenly very interested in the infirmary ceiling.

"You should be okay now. I stayed the night just to be sure." Magnus' voice was soft and it warmed Alec to the core.

"You stayed the night. In here. With me. Alone." Alec felt his eyes widen.

Magnus smirked. "Of course. I healed you then I had to make sure I didn't accidently put you into a permanent sleep or something."

"If you'd have done that I would have _freaked out."_ Alec said, mimicking Magnus' earlier tone. Magnus laughed and Alec gave him a begrudging smile.

"Thank you."

Magnus' eye softened. "The pleasure is all mine." His words lingered in the air for a moment too long. Alec shifted in the bed and clicked his tongue in sheer awkwardness.

Magnus breathed loudly and spoke. "I'm glad I got here in time. You were almost gone. Screaming like hell was chasing you."

Alec said nothing. He just looked at Magnus. The warlock was obviously drained. Warlock. _He's a warlock._ A downworlder who saved a shadowhunter. A hot downworlder. _Dear God don't let him be able to read my mind._ Alec felt heat rise in his cheeks and saw Magnus smile.

"Why did you save me?" Alecs voice was small.

"It paid well." Magnus avoided Alecs gaze and stood up, turning away from the boy in the bed.

"Oh. Okay." Alec pushed the sheets off of him and stretched. Arching his back and tilting his head back, the faded wound on his shoulder throbbing slightly.

Magnus watched as Alec stretched. His breath seemed to disappear. The world faded, leaving Alec as the only thing he could see. His perfect, rune covered skin glistened in the light and muscles flexed as he moved. He tipped his head back and Magnus fought the desire to go to him and trail kisses up the pale skin of Alec neck. He gulped and went to look away. As he did, Alecs eyes caught his own and he froze, staring into the sapphire blue of a perfect ocean.

Alec turned and swung his leather clad legs off the side of the bed. He leant forwards, his elbows resting on his knees.

"It wasn't because it paid well. Was it?" Alecs voice was stronger this time. He raised his chin and looked the warlock in the eyes.

Ever so slightly, Magnus shook his head. Alec remained silent as the warlock turned back around, looking down at Alec before crouching down in front of him.

"No. It wasn't." Magnus was pretty much knelt right in front of Alec. He looked down ever so slightly at him and smiled a little.

"Then why? Downworlders don't usually help shadowhunters. I mean, sure, they're part of the Accords and stuff but they don't come out to save one trivial boy."

"You are not trivial." Magnus' voice was soft but sharp, enough to make Alec stop babbling about Accords and shadow world truces.

"You don't know me." Alecs tone was guarded, like he was unsure of where this was going, although part of him, however small that part was, knew exactly.

"I'd like to." Magnus said, sounding, for the first time he could remember, unsure of himself. Alec was quiet for a few seconds before he replied.

"Okay then." He leant up straight and looked at Magnus before he stuck out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Alexander Gideon Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you properly without my self – obsessed brother getting in the way or me screaming in pain."

Magnus laughed and shook Alecs hand. "Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn and all round awesome guy. It's nice to meet you with no one else around so I can ask you a question without an audience."

Alec was silent; he just stared at the warlock. Magnus continued. "At my party, I told you to call me. You didn't. And that was fine, it was a long shot. But I do not believe in coincidences. It was not an accident that you were hurt and only I could heal you. I wanted to ask you before but didn't so I'm asking you now. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you do me the honour of spending an evening with yours truly."

Alecs mouth was dry. It was true that he considered calling Magnus, but what would he have said? _Hey, I'm the one with the blue eyes and I was wondering if you'd date me despite the fact that I don't know what I'm doing or if I'm really gay and no one else knows and I'm a little confused._ Yeah, that would have gone down well. But here he was. Asking the very same. Alec gulped and raised his eyes to Magnus', suddenly very aware of his hand in Magnus'.

"Okay." His voice was quiet, unsure and truth be told, absolutely terrified. But Magnus smiled and didn't notice.

"Good. Okay then." He stood up, pulling Alec up to, which would have worked if Alecs legs didn't turn to jelly and cause him to fall right back down again.

"Damn." He sighed. Magnus chuckled and handed Alec a pair of crutches.

"You're still healing. You'll be weak for a while but it'll get better." He lowered his eyelids and spoke again, softer this time, and kind of seductive. "And when you do, you know where to find me." He dropped a glittery wink at Alec before lowering his lips to Alecs right hand where he proceeded to plant a feather soft kiss on Alecs _voyance_ rune. Alec shivered and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he just caught a glimpse of Magnus thick heeled boots as they whipped out the door and disappeared.

Alec sighed and for the first time in a long time, he felt as though there may be hope for him yet.

...

Alec leant his crutches against the wall of his room and smiled. The pain within had subsided and he had his strength back. He gazed out the window at the setting sun and closed his eyes, a flicker of a face with golden green cats' eyes and honey coloured skin that glittered like diamonds filled his mind. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black t shirt. He flicked his hair out of his sapphire eyes and pulled on his jacket. As a minor precaution, he slipped a small knife into each of his boots and slid his stele into his pocket. He looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip. His injuries had faded into non – existence and his skin was now pale and perfect as ever; no remainder or the greyish hue the demon poison left him with. He let out a deep breath and stepped out of his room.

He almost made it to the elevator before Isabelle came down the hall. She was dressed in a typical Isabelle outfit. Black slip dress, whip around her wrist, high heeled leather boots and her hair tied up in a complicated style. Her eyes were dark and shining and the old marks or faded runes shone in the light.

"Hey brother." She smiled and caught up to him, stepping into the elevator as he did.

"Where are you going?" He said with a slight guard; you could never really be sure of Isabelle and by the way she was dressed, Alec didn't think he wanted know.

"I have a date."

He groaned. "Not that mundane boy."

"No. Someone else." She winked and wobbled a little as the elevator shuddered to a stop.

They wandered into the New York night and headed down the street. At the end of the block, Izzy turned away but not before she asked Alec a question.

"Where are you going?" She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Out."

"Out. Maybe with someone? Maybe a glittery, sexy warlock someone?"

Alec froze. Izzy winked, laughed and was gone.

He gulped and thought of the last time he'd seen Magnus. His shining eyelids when he winked. Definitely glittery. The way he looked knelt in front of Alec on the infirmary floor. Definitely sexy. He smiled to himself and began the walk to Magnus' Brooklyn loft.

Alec rounded the corner and pushed open the ornamental gate. He mounted the steps as the first drops of powdery rain fell on his midnight hair. He reached the speaker and hit the key for Magnus' apartment.

"WHO DARES DISTURB A WARLOCK WHO COULD TURN YOU INTO A TOAD WITHOUT EVEN GETTING UP FROM THIS SEAT?"

"Alec Lightwood. But I'd prefer to be turned into a bunny, at least they're cute."

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a minute Alec was afraid Magnus had forgotten their deal. Alec had waited to go to Magnus until he no longer needed the crutches. He was better so now he was here. Still no reply from Magnus. He sighed and turned away. He just began walking down the path when he heard the door open.

"Alexander!" Alec whirled around and saw Magnus slamming the door shut behind him. Alec stopped walking and watched as Magnus pulled a jacket over a black mesh top with a ripped white shirt underneath. His jeans were red and ripped, tucked into black studded boots. His eyes were rimmed with thick black liner and red shadow. His hair spiked up all over the place. He looked like a typical 18 year old punk. Alec smiled.

"Hey." He said, his hands in his jean pockets, the rain soaking his hair.

"I was going to let you up but then I figured I'd take you out and so I ran down here." Magnus' explanation came out in a rush.

Alec laughed. "It's ok." Magnus stopped in front of him and they stared at each other, a smile on both their faces. Magnus reached out and took Alecs hand. Alec looked down at it and then up at Magnus' face. He smiled and entwined his fingers with Magnus'. Magnus let out a sigh like laugh and pulled Alec onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Magnus said as he twirled Alec around like they were at a dance. Alec laughed in bewilderment and felt Magnus' infectious happiness seep into him. Soon enough, they were just wandering the streets, dancing in the rain and laughing. Talking about random things, no shadowhunting or family or politics or demons. It was great.

"Shit. It's really starting to rain now and my hair's going flat!" Magnus pulled Alec into an all-night coffee shop and darted to the restroom. He fixed his hair magically when no one was watching and returned to Alec in seconds. As he sat down, Alec raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Magnus winked and they laughed until the waitress came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a bored tone.

Magnus responded. "Cake."

"Cake?"

"Yes. Any cake will do."

"Okay." She drew out the 'okay' like Magnus was crazy. And granted, to the shop full of mundanes, he probably was. To Alec, he also was. But the difference was that Alec liked it.

Alec watched the rain fall outside the window and caught sight of Magnus' reflection. Their eyes met in the glass and Alecs' face flushed. Magnus took Alecs hand across the table.

"I would like to see you again Alexander but there are things that…" His voice trailed off.

"That what?" Alec said, drawing patterns across Magnus' palm.

"I've lived a long time and there's a lot you don't know about me and I don't like to bring up the past for it is past and it cannot change. So I'm asking you to take me as I come. No questions asked. Can you do that?"

Their eyes met and Alec smiled softly. "Yes."

Magnus beamed. "That's excellent."

The waitress came back with a giant chocolate cake and Alec laughed as Magnus thanked her with a tip of an imaginary hat.

"Dig in Alexander. There's no way I can finish this alone."

So he did. It was amazing. For mundane baking anyway.

Somehow, they devoured the cake. Magnus laughed as Alec fought to keep it down. He never ate like that at home.

"Damn that was good cake."

Magnus licked his lips. "I know."

"I would gladly get a room with that cake."

Magnus smiled seductively. "I wouldn't. Although there is something at this table I would not think twice about getting a room with." He winked and Alec choked on air. Magnus pulled out a wallet and placed a wad of cash on the table for rising and walking to Alec. Magnus held out his hand and bent at the waist like an old time cab driver. Alec took his hand and wandered out of the shop behind Magnus.

The rain had subsided to a small trickle. They walked in silence back to Magnus' apartment, hand in hand, staring at the stars. Every now and then Alec would shoot a glance at Magnus and be momentarily entranced by his timeless beauty. Other times, he could Magnus' gaze on him and felt the familiar rise of heat in his cheeks. He would smile and know Magnus was smiling too.

The reached Magnus' building and stepped into the lobby. They stood apart from each other and Alec rocked on his heels.

"I should go. I'll probably be back after Isabelle which must be some kind of record."

Magnus huffed out a laugh and stepped towards Alec. "I had a great time with you Alexander."

"Me too." Alec mumbled, staring at the floor.

"I'd like to see you again. I shall be calling you, if that's okay?"

Alec nodded. "I think it is."

"Good."

Alec was still staring at the ground when he felt cool fingers touch lightly under his chin. Magnus raised Alecs face to meet his own. Gazing into Alecs' beautiful eyes, Magnus closed the space between them slowly.

Alec froze. Magnus' lips were soft on his, testing, not wanting to push anything. Then Magnus' hands circled his neck and Alec melted. His arms went around Magnus and he kissed him back. His mouth opened and Magnus' did the same. Their tongues licked over one another's and electricity sparked inside them. Magnus backed Alec into the wall and Alec wound his hands in Magnus damp hair. _Oh, I get it now. This is how it's meant to be._ Alecs bones turned to jelly and he heard Magnus sigh and felt him pull back. Alec rested his head against the wall and smiled at Magnus.

"Okay. Whether you want me to or not, I'm calling you Lightwood." He winked and stepped away, climbing the stairs and out of sight. Alec smiled to himself.

"Until next time Magnus Bane." He stepped outside and felt the rain on his face and for the first time in his life, he thought that being who was may not be that bad at all.

...

Alec wandered into the institute around 11pm and climbed the stairs and slid into his room unnoticed. He pulled his jacket off and slid the knives from his boots. As he undressed, his mind was in fragments. His lips still tinged from Magnus' kiss. It was Alecs first but a small part of him wished it was his last. Truth be told, he was terrified. His first kiss was with a warlock. A _male_ warlock. And it felt perfect. Like he'd been missing a part of himself and somehow, he'd just found it. It was like he didn't know a part was missing but now he had it, it seemed impossible to ever let it go.

He shook out his still damp hair and climbed into bed. As he closed his eyes, Magnus' soft caramel face and shining gold green eyes danced through his mind. He smiled and slipped into a perfect sleep.

Alec woke soon after he fell asleep to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed and pushed himself up, silently cursing Isabelle for staying out so late and wanting someone to bring her home. She was probably drunk. This happened pretty much every other night. He picked up the phone and hit the answer button. He didn't bother with a 'hello' or even checking the caller ID.

"I take it you want me to pick you up." His tone was bored and muffled by the haze of sleep.

"How forward. Who'd have thought it from Alexander Lightwood."

Alec froze. Suddenly wide awake, he stood up from sheer shock. The voice on the other end of the phone was light and amused with a slight accent that carried Alec far into the worlds forgotten timeline. He was silent for a beat too long and he was sure the person on the other end was smirking with glittered lips and shining cats eyes.

"Magnus." It wasn't a question, and it came out so softly, quiet as a breath.

"Alexander." Magnus replied, mirroring Alecs tone.

Alec was lost in his own mind. Somehow, he regained his composure and spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, thanks for asking." He was smirking, Alec was sure of it.

"Then… Why…" Alecs voice trailed off.

Magnus laughed a little. "The strangest thing happened to me. I was trying to sleep but every time I closed my eyes, someone's face kept flashing before my eyes and I couldn't stop thinking about them."

Alec smiled, knowing the feeling all too well. "Who was this someone? Do I know them?"

"You know what? I think you just might." Alec felt warm inside at the thought of Magnus' smile.

"So, what's their name?"

"Go to your window."

Alecs brow furrowed, he wandered over to the window, as he did, he played with Magnus a little more.

"That's a strange name."

"Just do it." Magnus' voice was almost pleading. Alec laughed.

"Rather assertive, aren't you?" Alec tried to make his voice sound light and a little sexy.

"Oh, just you wait, Alexander." Magnus' voice mirrored his own and Alec was internally rejoicing that Magnus heard his tone and actually took it seriously instead of laughing like Jace would.

Alec stood in front of his window and stared down at the New York night. "Ok. I'm at my window."

"Good."

There was a minute of silence and Alec was sure that Magnus had hung up when the street below him lit up like a firework. The sparks shot around the street before forming a shape, no, a word: Alexander.

Alec went numb all over. The rainbow of colours shone in the darkness and illuminated in the glow, was Magnus. Dressed as he was earlier, his hair was shimmering, glitter glinting on his skin. From this far up, Alec could still see Magnus' smile.

"That's his name. And the thought of him is driving me crazy."

Alec smiled in the darkness. "Hey, his name is the same as mine!" Alec exclaimed, taunting Magnus for all it was worth.

He heard Magnus practically growl into the phone. "Just get down here." The phone clicked off.

Alec dropped the phone on the bed and was out the door before it hit the mattress. He ran silently through the institute, internally glowing with happiness. It was always Jace who had the awesome nights of girls and drinks but Alec was pretty sure this was so much better. He pulled the door to the elevator open and shot inside. As it went down, Alec became aware that he was not wearing a shirt. Just his jeans that were unbuttoned. He quickly closed the button as the elevator opened. He shot out the door and into the street.

His name was no longer shining in the sky. There was just a soft glow of light like a romantic version of a street light glowing above a tall dark figure. Magnus. Alecs heart skipped a beat but he kept his cool and sauntered over to Magnus slowly, hands in his pockets, the light reflecting off the bare skin of his chest, his runes a stark contrast to his flesh.

"What can I do for you, Magnus?" He said in a light tone.

Magnus smiled provocatively. "Alexander."

Alec stopped walking only a few steps from Magnus. He could smell sandalwood and the sweet scent of magic in the air.

"Magnus." He replied and cocked an eyebrow. Magnus was staring into his eyes, the green reflecting a whole spectrum of colours. Alec stood casually, rocking on his heels. The ball of light sparking off the pale flesh of his chest. He smirked as he caught Magnus staring.

Their eyes met for a brief second and then the space between them vanished. Magnus threw himself onto Alec, his hands tangling in his dark hair. Alec froze for a second as Magnus' lips crushed against his. Then Magnus' tongue flicked over his bottom lip and Alec surrendered. His wound his arms around Magnus' neck and kissed him back. Their tongues dancing together, their breath mingled in the crisp air.

Magnus pulled back and stared into Alecs eyes. Alec smile shyly, his teasing bravado had vanished.

"Hi." Magnus spoke in his normal voice, no playfulness or seduction.

"Hey." Alec looked at the ground and laughed.

"I had to see you again."

"You just saw me."

"It wasn't enough. It'll never be enough."

"Creepy stalker guy." Alec stepped back in fake disgust. Magnus reached out and took his hand.

"You love it." He whispered softly. Alecs ears turned pink. He was about to speak when he saw a light turn on in the area of his room in the institute. His eyes widened. Magnus followed his gaze and sighed.

"Go. But promise me I can see you again."

Alec, emboldened by some primal longing, leant forwards and kissed Magnus on the lips, then over his jaw, then down the side of his neck. Magnus whimpered softly.

"I promise. I'll fire – message you." Their eyes met as Alec started walking backwards towards the institute.

"I swear on the angel." Magnus' breath caught at the shadowhunters most sacred oath, as Alecs silhouette vanished into the night.


End file.
